


Kenshin/Ed - #02 - Kiss

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [24]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #02 of 50</p><p>Lazy morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenshin/Ed - #02 - Kiss

Edward's nose brushed Kenshin's as he leaned in close. His hair was loose, cascading down over his shoulders. Kenshin ran his fingers through Edward's hair and laughed, as Edward threw his leg over Kenshin's thigh. He was laying on top of Kenshin, both of them half under the blankets of their much-loved bed.

The bright morning sun fell in folds over the bed. Edward was loving all over Kenshin, nuzzling his face and neck, kissing down his shoulder. Kenshin's hands were settled around Edward, one hand in his hair and the other on the small of his back. His fingers idly traced some faint impressions on Edward's skin, old scars long since healed.

Edward smiled lazily down at Kenshin. His hair was in need of a brush, loose strands flying up in the morning sunlight. "God," Kenshin murmured, looking up at Edward, his eyes roving over the naked skin on display for him. He inhaled deeply, breathing in Edward's scent. "I could just stay like this forever."

Edward settled his arms on Kenshin's chest. "Really?" he said, nudging his knee lightly against Kenshin's groin. "Because I got ten bucks that says I can make you move really quick."

"That's cheating," Kenshin said, with a small pout. Edward nudged his groin with a little more urgency. "I don't want to move, I'm comfortable."

Edward laughed and kissed him, settling himself a little better on Kenshin. Kenshin twisted several strands of Edward's hair between his fingers. "Do you remember our first kiss?" he asked randomly.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "That's an odd question to ask," he said.

"Do you?"

He shook his head, spreading his fingers on Kenshin's chest. "Not really. I think I was drunk."

Kenshin sighed sadly. "I'm not surprised, you were pretty wasted." Kenshin tickled the small of Edward's back. "But you initiated it, Ed."

"I know." Edward sucked a mark into Kenshin's shoulder and smiled at his handiwork. "I couldn't help it, you were hot and I was horny and you kept giving me this /look/ that was setting my stomach ablaze."

"Well, I'm glad you acted on it," Kenshin said. He pushed his hands under the covers and groped Edward's naked ass firmly. "I'd hate to think how long it would have taken me to get in on this action otherwise, or if I ever would have."

Edward kissed Kenshin firmly, sliding across his body, groaning a little as Kenshin's fingers started pressing against his ass. "I can think of some other action you can get in to," he murmured against Kenshin's lips. Kenshin smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
